Showdown At Solomon
Showdown At Solomon is the ninth episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis The Try Fighters' opponent in the final round will be last year's regional champion, team G-Master from the Miyazato Institute. The two teams prepare for the final battle, each with their own resolve and desires. The battlefield for the final match is the space fortress Solomon. Outside the fortress, Yuuma's Lightning Gundam exchanges fire with Sudou, who is using the Mega-Shiki built by Minato Sakai of the Shingyo school. Meanwhile, Sekai and Fumina begin a battle inside the fortress with Suga and Sakashita, who were already lying in wait for them. As the fierce fighting continues, Sekai and Fumina exit the fortress. Sudou attempts to shoot them down with his high mega particle cannon, but Yuuma stops him as they trade simultaneous blows. Battered and broken, Sekai and Suga cling to the hope of victory, clashing in a final desperate effort.GundamInfo Plot After Kaoruko Sazaki (Gyanko) is swiftly defeated by Team G-Master during the semi-finals, she is taunted by Yomi Sakashita, who calls her talentless and unable to back up her talk. Despite Shunsuke Sudou's efforts to get her to stop, Akira Suga steps up and backhands Yomi, stunning the audience and Team Try Fighters. Akira tells Yomi not to look down on opponents who fight seriously, as it would only diminish her as a person. From above, Mr. Ral notes that everything Akira said is true of battles, and Sekai Kamiki realizes how much of a fighting man he is. Outside the arena, a crying Gyanko is visited by Fumina Hoshino. She tells Gyanko that she tried to bring Sekai to comfort her, but he said that he would rather meet her again in a battle. Gyanko cracks a smile and comes up with an idea for a new gunpla. She then declares that she'll beat G-Master next time. Though Fumina calls her bluff, she still admires Gyanko as she comforts her teammates. At the Kousaka Restaurant, Fumina, Sekai, and Yuuma Kousaka confer over G-Master's mobile suits. Specifically, Sekai requests to fight Akira's G-P.A.R.T.S DELTA G-Bomber in the final match. However, Yuuma tells him that since the G-Bomber has particle cannons and Sekai lacks any ranged weaponry, he wouldn't stand a chance. A customer enters the store, and to Yuuma's dismay, it is Minato Sakai. Both Fumina and Sekai recognize him as the one they met at G-Muse, while Minato starts hitting on Fumina, complimenting her Winning Gundam. Yuuma innterrupts his rant to ask about the MSN-001M Mega-Shiki and whether or not its his creation. Minato confirms this, and tells Yuuma he could be a Newtype. He explains that he's known Shunsuke for a while, and he asked him to build a gunpla for the championship. Yuuma doesn't buy this and wonders if he's trying to get revenge. While Minato brushes it off as a sheer coincidence, he declares that his gunpla will beat Yuuma's, though Yuuma has no intentions of losing. Wishing them luck, Minato swipes Sekai's drink before leaving. At the Miyazato Institute, Akira is examining the slap mark left by Yomi, while Shunsuke tells him that Yomi doesn't stop when she gets angry, and jests that she may like Akira. Shunsuke assures him that Yomi will be at the final round. Akira then asks about Shunsuke's participation in the 13th GBWC. Not only was it his first tournament, but his first time fighting at damage level A. Taking it too lightly, he watched as his AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) was annihilated. Realizing the limits of his own gunpla, he asked Sakai to build one for the championship. Though he's ignoring a basic tenent of Gunpla Battle, to build it and win with it, he only wants the latter before he graduates. Akira assures him that they'll win the tournament. With 3 days before the tournament, Mr. Ral instructs Team Try Fighters to keep up with their health and their Gunpla. Practicing kenpo on a playground, Akira's words of the Jigen-Haoh techniques not working on him still ring in Sekai's head. He is then approached by Shimon Izuna, wondering if he's practicing alone. Shimon offers to practice with him, and brings along Gyanko, who apologizes for not keeping her promise, but thought she could at least help Sekai win. At her modeling agency, Mirai Kamiki asks for Sunday off to watch her brother fight, which she gets. The day of the tournament, Yomi is noticeably late, so Meguta Yasu takes out his Zeo Zeong...only for Yomi to arrive. She immediately apologizes to Akira for her actions the other day, and vows that she'll fight to the end. On the other side, Team Try Fighters assembles, realizing that if they win the match, they'll go on to the National Tournament. While Yuuma vows to keeps his promise, Sekai is enamored by the thought of fighting tougher opponents. The match beings with the stage being the Space Fortress Solomon. Also observing the battle is Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd. With the only options being fighting inside or outside the fortress, Yuuma takes his LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam around the fortress to surprise the enemy, while Fumina takes her SD-237 Winning Gundam with Sekai's BG-011B Build Burning Gundam inside. On the other side, he is immediately confronted by Shunsuke's Mega-Shiki,, as expected. Yuuma delivers the message to Fumina, but she and Sekai fall under a missile attack from Akira's G-Bomber, with Yomi's LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam in tow. Sekai immediately charges Akira with a Soten Guren-Ken, but Akira uses a arm bar technique to ensnare him. Reminding him that his techniqies won't work, Akira activates the tank treads to finish off the Build Burning. However, Sekai headbutts and kicks the treads. However, Akira reveals the G Bomber's hidden missiles, which Sekai responds to by using a pinpoint shield defense. Fumina leads Sekai out of Solomon, while the Mega-Shiki and Lightning continue battle. Shunsuke destroys Yuuma's rifle, forcing the two units to lock sabers. However, Shunsuke's sword can alter particles, overwhelming the Lightning's beam saber. He then bombards the Lightning with beam rifle shots, then turns the Mega Ride Launcher on the escaping Build Burning and Winning Gundams. However, Yuuma charges the Mega-Shiki, forcing Shunsuke to target the Lightning Gundam instead. The Lightning is severely damaged, but Shunsuke continues to target Fumina and Sekai. But then, Yuuma charges the Lightning Gundam and destroys the Mega Ride Launcher. Shunsuke manages to stab the Lightning Gundam, but Yuuma surprises him and Minato by shoving his beam saber through the Mega-Shiki, sacrificing his gunpla. Enraged, Akira goes on the offensive towards Sekai, but his attack is blocked by Fumina's Winning Gundam. Making their move, Fumina separates the Winning Gundam's torso into the Winning Knuckle. Though Akira think's he'll use the Senpu Tatsumaki-Geri, Sekai instead uses the Seiken-Zuki to cleave through both the G-Bomber and the Amethyst Victory. However, Yomi is still able to move the upper half of her suit, Akira realizes they still have a chance at the win, and docks the upper half of the Amethyst Victory with the bottom of his G-Bomber, stunning everyone. Going on the offensive with missiles, Sekai is nearly shot down, until he's rescued by Yuuma's Back Weapons System. Using it as a surfboard, he takes the Winning Gundam's Core Fighter. Determined to win with the Build Burning, the gunpla's particles change to those resembling fire, and declares that he, Yuuma, and Fumina are together. Sekai charges Akira and Yomi. The light shines so brightly that Kawaguchi declares it the light of man and machine as one. Sekai manages to break through the Excalibur swords, destroying the two units, but losing an arm in the process. Standing, but badly damanged, is Shunsuke's Mega-Shiki. He states that he threw away his pride as a builder and even had someone else build a suit for him, all for the sake of winning and going back to the World Tournament. He lands a single punch on the Build Burning's head, but his fist instead shatters, with Team Try Fighters declared the winner. Though there is much celebration, Yuuma and Fumina are shocked to see Sekai's face so heavily battered and bruised. Before falling unconscious, he declares that they've won. Stats Characters *Kaoruko Sazaki *Mahiru Shigure *Keiko Sano *Yomi Sakashita *Akira Suga *Shunsuke Sudou *Yuuma Kousaka *Sekai Kamiki *Fumina Hoshino *Mr. Ral *Daiki Miyaga *Eri Shinoda *Minato Sakai *Shimon Izuna *Meguta Yasu *Mirai Kamiki *Tatsuya Yuuki Mobile Weapons *AMX-104GG R-Gyagya *MSN-001M Mega-Shiki *LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam *G-P.A.R.T.S DELTA G-Bomber *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) *ZZ-999 Zeo Zeong *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam *LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam *SD-237 Winning Gundam Trivia *Akira slapping Yomi is a reference to Sleggar slapping Mirai in ''Mobile Suit Gundam'''' ''episode 36. ** Also, corporal punishment is a current element in Gundam series (especially in Universal Century) *The BG-011B Build Burning Gundam "surfing" resembles lifting from the mecha anime Eureka Seven. *The Missiles from the G-P.A.R.T.S. DELTA G-Bomber have a very similar appearance to the toe claws of the Big Zam. *The LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam combining with the G-P.A.R.T.S. DELTA G-Bomber after Sekai's attack makes a similar form to the Gundam + B-Parts. *There is an error regarding GP Base setup before the match. The GP Base for Team Try Fighters are reused ones from episode 3, which doesn't show the team name and Hoshino's gunpla is registered as the Cardigan instead of the Winning Gundam. References